The present invention relates to the purification of shower water. In particular the present invention is to an apparatus and method for efficiently removing chlorine and other impurities from water used for showers. An important aspect of the present invention is an apparatus and method for the removal of the impurities, such as chlorine, hydrogen sulfide, metals, etc. found in water used as shower water.
Apparatus and methods for the purification of water have been disclosed in the literature. The softening of water has often been the subject of disclosures on the purification of water.
Kuhl U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,844 discloses the use of metals which are not added to the water being treated but are added to the solution of the softening agents before their introduction into the water to be treated. According to Kuhl this is an improvement on the addition of metal salts as softening agents.
Brink U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,770 discloses a compact portable water softener using a zeolite. The apparatus prevents channeling of the water and provides good contact of the flowing water with a zeolite in a container.
Stephens et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,201 discloses a by-pass water softening system which can be used in shower installations. The water softener is a change of ion exchange resin in an elongated tank.
Newlin et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,685 discloses softening water by passing the water through an ion exchanger and then passing part of the softened water through a reverse osmosis apparatus.
Hegde et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,226 discloses a cartridge and method for producing ultrapure water by passing the water through an admixture of particles of mixed ion exchange resins and activated carbon low in ash content and preferably low in fines.
Also the literature contains disclosures of apparatus and method for removing other impurities from water.
Kim U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,236 discloses passing waste water through a redox resin to remove hydrogen sulfide.
Nielson U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,854 discloses a method and apparatus to kill microorganisms in bodies of water such as swimming pools. The disclosed apparatus is a perforated container suspendable in a body of water.
Heskett U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,192 discloses removing undesirable constituents such as chlorine and nitrates from fluids by passing the fluid containing the undesirable constituents through a bed of metal particulate matter.
Then too filters useful in the removal of particles from water are well known in the art.
Collins U.S. Pat. No. 1,162,455 discloses an automatically operating self-cleaning purifier or filter which permits the removal of filth, mud and other impurities from water or other liquids.
Regardless of the disclosures in the literature for the purification of water there is a need for an efficient system for the purification of water for use in showers.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is an efficient method for the removal of contaminants in shower water.
Another object of the present invention is a system for providing purified water to a showerhead.
Another object of the present invention is an apparatus for purifying water used in shower.
Still another object of the present invention is an apparatus that can be effectively used to supply purified shower water directly to the showerhead without the need for additional equipment.
Also an object of the present invention is an apparatus that can be used continuously for extended periods of time to remove contaminants from shower water without the need to continually clean or replace its components.
Still another object of the present invention is a shower system, directly fed with purified water.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description.